Prophets revenge
by deceased prophet
Summary: join prophet on his journey to earn his cutie mark and join lunas royal guard


_He knew this place. It was the bank, the one where it all happened. The night of their death _

_He was with his parents at the bank when suddenly a group of ponies changed into hideous creatures . He heard somepony yell changelings. That must've been who or what they where. suddenly they open fired on the ponies magic flew everywhere therye was no way out. Suddenly a bolt his dad he cringed at his skin started to bubble as if hed been sprayed with mustard gas. Prophet could only scream as his mom got hit to. He may have only been 7 but he realized what he needed to do. He ran up to the nearest sign. Now twisted in in pain after a changelings bolt destroyed it. He picked up the post as it seemed like the sharpest thing in the room. Suddenly it hit him, his parents were dead now and so was every pony else in the room. He charged at the things skewering all but one he no longer had mercy. They were all dead now except one. The queen he writhed in pain as her bolt hit him and the light started to fade._

"wake up my little pony it was only a dream" when prophet awoke Princess Luna was standing above him

"where are we?"

" Remember you came into the forest at dusk to clear your head but you fell asleep."

The memory jumped into prophets head after a bunch of fillies joked him for not having his cutie mark(being 17 and all) he ran into the forest so he didn't hurt them like he did the changelings.

"yes I remember now I had a nightmare about when my parents died"

"That was a tragic night indeed prophet but it is over chrysalis fled after you killed her servants. 39 ponies died that night but you survived"

"I saved the day to late though"

" Don't be so butt hurt about it prophet you we..."

Suddenly 3 green blast hit the tree nearest to Prophet...three green blast he knew. He pushed Luna to the ground and pulled a knife out. He always carried that knife it was his only protection from his paranoia.

"Not them again" Prophets blade morphed into a sword just in time for another blast to hit it. A group of changelings emerged from the shadows hissing at him.

"hello Prophet I've been wondering when we may cross paths again"

"FUCK you chrysalis this time I'll put your head on a pole" so much venom was contained in his words the queen recoiled almost immediately .

" How dare you speak to me like that. My servants will send you to the deepest pits of hell for that!"

" HA im already therye"

Prophet leaped at the queen, ready to stick his blade down her throat when a changeling teleported in front of him and received it with it's skull instead. Two more furiously ran at him but before they even stooped he had knelt to the ground. When they finally got to him he slit the first ones Achilles tendon and stuck his blade through its throat as is fell. The second died even quicker as Prophet ran it through it's chest completely running through its body. The last ran at him but Prophet could not react quick enough and instead ended sparring with it. The blade clashed with the changelings horn but the changeling was not smart enough to block prophets attack as he slid his blade down its horn and reached such an angle it beheaded the demon.

Prophets flank suddenly began to burn. with a brilliant light a biohazard warning appeared on his flank. He had no time to react before chrysalis was on top of him

"Now i shall take revenge on my servants and give you the pain that you brought to them."

A dark blue ray suddenly blasted her off of him.

"prophet take her life now avenge those ponies!" Luna screamed as if she was watching 2 gladiators fight

he reached his sword and threw it at the queen as she rose back up. It took her brain out of its skull and instead lodged it in the nearest tree

"now my revenge is complete..."

"Uh prophet that fight was amazing but your line sucked" Luna joked

"How could you joke my line right now?"

"Because I'm not the pony covered in changeling blood I guess" Luna shrugged it off like it was no big deal

"whatever"

"I believe an award is in check for you my dearest pony"

_The trumpets blared as prophet received his medal _

_"Prophet after I saved you from a nightmare you saved me from a band of changelings and Queen chrysalis herself. you even earned your cutie mark well doing it. Not only did you save me but You avenged 39 ponies who were massacred by the hoofs of the queen herself. I award you now with the highest equestrian honor and would like to Invite you to join my royal guard"_

_"princess Luna I pledge to protect you with my life and along with my actions protect equestria herself" _

[center**THE END**

**I PLAN ON CONTINUING PROPHETS ADVENTURES AS A ROYAL PROTECTOR IF I GET AN APPROPRIATE AMOUNT OF LIKES SO WATCH FOR THAT**]


End file.
